To Be With You
by Masked Psycho
Summary: What if Swiftpaw and Brightpaw never went to fight to dogs? Would they become closer then friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A very cool one, I always wondered what would happen if Swiftpaw lived and how it would change the books. This is what I think would happen, and Cloudtail x Brightheart fans out there, calm down I will be making some one-shorts of all fave parings and that's a fav one.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Swiftpaw's POV

A small black and white walked alone in the forest, lost in the thoughts of the past. Back when he was alive he had a friend, her name was Brightpaw but she was now Brightheart. She had a mate and a kit, he could see she would have more kits as time past. The lovely ginger and white she-cat's mate was Cloudtail. The young tom didn't hate Cloudtail, he was happy that he helped her after the dog pack had almost killed her. But he couldn't help but wounder what if they could have been if he had lived or if they had never went to fight to dog pack. As luck would have it, he found a way. He wasn't sure if he should us it, but at the same time he felt he should, then at that time he knew what he had to do. He would go back and change everything, then he would be with the cat he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Brightpaw's POV

Brightpaw was out in the clearing with her best friend Swiftpaw. The two where talking to Cloudpaw and Thornpaw, there was to be two new apprentices, Ashkit and Fernkit.

"There will be two new paws in the den and a **lot** more help to clean the elders nest!" Thornpaw said,

"StarClan knows we needed more help" Brightpaw agreed.

"The clan needs the warriors" Cloudpaw said, all the apprentices knew that Cloudpaw didn't believe StarClan, it was a little odd.

Before anyone could say anything else Longtail walked over and nodded to Swiftpaw and to Cloudpaw.

"Where going to check Sunning-rocks" The pale tabby tom said and walked over to join Fireheart, Willowpelt, Whitestorm, and Bluestar.

It didn't seem that long when Swiftpaw came running back to camp and yelled "RiverClan is on Sunning-rocks! There trying to steal them!"

As fast as the black and white tom ran back to the camp the clan jumped to there paws. Brightpaw was one of them but was told to say behind with Mousefur, Runningwind, The queens, elders, and Thornpaw. A wave of worry went over Brightpaw, She didn't know if her two friends Swiftpaw and Cloudpaw might come back. She couldn't think of that now she needed to make sure RiverClan didn't try to attach the camp.

It was almost sunset when Brightpaw's clanmates came back, they had won the fight and it seemed that Graystripe was back with ThunderClan. Before Brightpaw could go asked Swiftpaw how it went Bluestar called the clan together. _Are we going to be made warriors? _Brightpaw thought but then felt a small pit a anger when she saw that Bluestar was only looking at Cloudpaw. It didn't seem fair! Brightpaw and Swiftpaw where older then Cloudpaw, but that didn't seem to matter to Bluestar.

"I name you Cloudtail" Bluestar said, the clan knew about Bluestar's war with StarClan, most cats where shocked that she even made anyone a warrior.

Brightpaw looked over to Swiftpaw and the look on his face wasn't anger, it seemed he knew this would happen. _But how? _Brightpaw wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't feel like doing the fight with ThunderClan and RiverClan over Sunning-rocks and I think I got it wrong on who was a the patrol... I think<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Swiftpaw's POV**

Swiftpaw knew the white tom would become a warrior before him and Brightpaw, he just had this felling that it would. He knew it wasn't fair for the snowy white tom to make warrior first, when Swiftpaw and Brightpaw where older. When Cloudtail's warrior ceremony was over Bluestar made Fernkit and Ashkit apprentices, now Fernpaw and Ashpaw. Fernpaw's mentor was Darkstripe and Ashpaw's mentor was Dustpelt. The five apprentice headed to their den, the older apprentices. Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, and Thornpaw where talking. "It isn't fair that Cloudtail became a warrior before us" Brightpaw growled.

"Your right it isn't, but let's not forget about Bluestar's war on StarClan. I think Cloudtail was only made a warrior because he didn't believe StarClan" Swiftpaw said.

"You may be right" Thornpaw agreed.

"But Bluestar won't live forever, and I'm sure when Fireheart becomes leader he'll make us warriors. We'll just have to wait" Swiftpaw said.

"Your right! And till then we'll be the best apprentices the clan has ever seen!" Brightpaw purred and touched noses to her friend's.

It had taken a long time, but now Swiftpaw and his friends where to be made warriors. Bluestar had given her last life to lure the dog pack over the gorge and making peace with StarClan in the end. Fireheart had become clan leader, muck to the dismay of Darkstripe, and was now Firestar. About two sunrise after that Firestar toke Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, and Thornpaw out to see how there training was going and then make them warriors. Now it was there time. Brightpaw became Brightheart. Thornpaw became Thornclaw, and Swiftpaw became Swiftwind. Swiftwind felt a warm glow in his heart as the clan called the names of the new warriors.

"Swiftwind! Brightheart! Thornclaw!"

Swiftwind's former mentor, Longtail had a look of pride on his face, so did Whitestorm when he looked at Brightheart.

That night the new warriors sat and watch over the camp, they sat there till dawn till Longtail padded out of the warrior's den.

"You three can get some rest now" The pale tabby tom said.

Swiftwind couldn't wait for his first patrol as a warrior.

* * *

><p><strong>Swiftpaw made it to warrior! Yes his name is Swiftwind, I felt that name was bast for him seeing as Firestar once said he was on of the fastest cats in the clan :3 and Brightheart got not scars seeing as they didn't go to fight to dogs :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Brightheart's POV**

Brightheart woke around sun-high. She looked over to her friend Swiftwind, she felt her heart skip a beat when see saw how peaceful the black and white tom was sleeping. She knew she had always felt something for the tom, but now she knew what if was.

Soon the black and white warrior opened his eyes.

"Good morning" Brightheart purred.

"Good morning" Swiftwind smiled.

The two warrior padded out of the den to see what they would have to do today. Whitestorm, Brightheart's former mentor was now deputy of ThunderClan. She let out a purr.

"Brightheart, I would like you to go hunting with Cloudtail, Mousefur, and Sandstrom" Whitestorm said.

Brightheart nodded and went to join Mousfur's hunting patrol. When Cloudtail saw her pad over his eyes started to glow. Brightheart didn't understand why the snowy white tom was so happy to go hunting with her. When the four cats where out in the forest Cloudtail asked "Why don't we two of us go hunt by Tall-pines and the other by Sunning-rocks?"

"That's a good idea" Sandstrom nodded.

"Me and Sandstrom will go by Sunning-rocks, Cloudtail you and Brightheart can to by Tall-pines" Mousefur meowed.

On the way to Tall-pines Cloudtail and Brightheart didn't talk. Then when they where half way there Cloudtail looked over to her, love in his blue eyes.

"Brightheart... I don't know if you feel the same but.. I love you" The snowy white tom said.

"Cloudtail... I-um... I'm sorry but I don't feel the same. I like you but only as a friend" Brightheart said, hoping he would understand.

Cloudtail looked at her with sad eyes, but still asked "Who is you do love?"

"I love Swiftwind... But I don't know if he loves me back" Brightheart sighted.

"I'm sure he dose! Who wouldn't love a sweet, kind, and loving she-cat like you" Cloudtail smiled.

"Thank you" Brightheart smiled.

**Swiftwind's POV**

Swiftwind had just gotten back from a patrol to make sure RiverClan didn't try to steal Sunning-rocks again. Well he was there he saw that Sandstorm and Mousefur where hunting there. He had asked where Brightheart and Cloudtail where only to fine out that the two of them went to Tall-pines together. Swiftwind had felt a little shock but didn't think anything of it.

Swiftwind padded over to the fresh-kill pile when he saw the hunting patrol padding back into camp. When he saw Brightheart, he walk over to her.

"Good hunting?" Swiftwind asked.

"Great!" Brightheart purred around the two voles in her jaws.

After she put the pray down one the fresh-kill pile, the two shared a sparrow. It was nice to be this close to her. The two stay close to one anther or some time.

"Want to go hunting with me?" Swiftwind asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Brightheart purred.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Swiftwind's POV**

The two young warriors walked to snake-rocks, to hunt and to see if the dogs had come back. But when they got there every thing was fine, no dog scent, they still needed to look out for adders though. Brightheart stopped and looked over to a bracken bush, she got into a hunting stand and stalked over to it and before Swiftwind new it she was padding back with a fat squirrel in her jaws.

"Good catch!" The black and white warrior purred.

Brightheart's eyes glowed with pride from the pries and give a nodded before buried her pray so she could come get it latter. The two hunted till for some time, but they had some good pray to take back to camp. Swiftwind had two mice and a vole, Brightheart had a squirrel and a blackbird. Swiftwind found it fun to hunt with Brightheart, he did care for her a lot. But he didn't know how to say it. Swiftwind looked at the ginger and white she-cat, her green eyes glowing with happiness.

"Do you like being a warrior" Swiftwind asked.

"Yes, I do" Brightheart smiled.

"Have you, er- ever thought having a mate and kits?" Swiftwind asked, unsure of what Brightheart would say.

"Yes I have, and there is a tom I really like" Brightheart answered.

"Who? Is it Cloudtail?" Swiftwind asked.

"No! It's you!"

* * *

><p><strong>May of taken forever, but I got chapter 5 out. It's short cause I haven't worked on it for a long time. I'll try to make Chapter 6 longer :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Brightheart's POV**

It had been two moons since Brightheart and Swiftwind had became mates, and the ginger and white she-cat was in the nursery expecting Swiftwind's kits. A lot has happen since then, Cloudtail was happy for Brightheart... but that didn't mean he wish it was his kits Brightheart was to have. The warrior Darkstripe was exiled from the clan for trying to kill Sorrelkit. Tigerstar had taken over RiverClan and made TigerClan. ThunderClan and WindClan joined together to make LionClan. The former RiverClan deputy Stonefur was killed in cold blood, but his sister Mistyfoot and the apprentices Featherpaw and Stormpaw had been saved by Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw and where now in ThunderClan.

It was the night of the gathering, Brightheart wasn't going but Swiftwind was. He said he tell her all about it when he got back. Some of the warriors had stayed behind, after Tigerstar's attack on WindClan Firestar didn't want to leave the clan unguarded. The ginger and white queen knew it was because of the elders, the queens, and kits.

Brightheart was snapped out of her thoughts when Firestar called all the cats that where going to the gathering over. When they left I went back to the nursery. Willowpelt was lying in her nest her kits Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit where fast asleep. The two queens talked for a short time and soon where half asleep when Firestar called a clan meeting. When everyone had walked out of their dens Firestar had started to talk.

"Tigerstar has called the other clans to go to Fourtrees at sun-high tomorrow. He might try and make us join TigerClan" The ginger leader said.

Yells of out rage came from the cats that not gone to the gathering.

"We should still go, we wouldn't want those TigerClan cats to think where weak" Dustpelt called.

"Your right. But There should be warriors to stay behind to look after the kits and elders" Brakenfur said.

Brightheart nodded and said "Maybe a patrol like the ones that go to the gatherings, but with out the elders and queens."

"I think she's right" Swiftwind agreed and soon Cloudtail got to his paws and agreed.

"You are right" Firestar nodded, and that was the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! So cute, they are gonna have kits! Anyway, yes Cloudtail in some way dose wish he was the father but he won't be another Ashfur... unless I get a lot of people that say he should that is ;3 Oh as you can tell, were almost at the end of The Darkest Our from the real books :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Swiftwind's POV**

It had been a shocking gatherings. No one had guest that Tigerstar would do something like that. But that was then, Swiftwind had to worry about his mate and unborn kits. It was a new day, Whitestorm was getting patrols ready for the day. Firestar had picked some warriors and apprentices to go to fourtrees, there he would tell the other clans what Tigerstar had done.

The cats that where going are Swiftwind, Whitestorm, Longtail, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brakenfur, Graystripe, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Bramblepaw, and Tawnypaw. ThunderClan would find out who Tallstar toke with him when it was sun-high. Swiftwind put that thought to the back of his mind and when to see Brightheart. She wasn't that fair alone, so she should be alright till half-moon and the kits where being born. When Swiftwind had padded into the nursery Willowpelt's kits started to fun under his paws.

"I can't wait till Brightheart's kits are here! We'll have some more kits to play with!" Sorrelkit yelled.

"And you'll show all of us some fighting moves?" Rainkit asked, as he looked at Swiftwind.

"Maybe not fighting moves, but some hunting moves might be alright" Swiftwind smiled as the kits jump up in excitement and then ran over to Willowpelt to tell her.

Swiftwind smile grow as he padded over to Brightheart, who was laying in her nest. Her belly looking bigger then the last time he had seen her.

"How are you doing?" The black and white tom asked.

"I'm fine and so are the kits" Brightheart smiled and touched noses to Swiftwind.

"It should almost be time for me to go" Swiftwind sighed.

"I know... be careful. I don't want to lose" Brightheart said, Swiftwind could see the fear in her eyes.

"I will be back" Swiftwind promised.

When sun-high had come Firestar had called the clan together.

"All the warriors and apprentices that had stayed behind with keep the clan safe well I go with the patrol to Fourtrees" Firestar called and with that Swiftwind went with the other warriors and apprentices.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, close to Tigerstar's death and the big battle. I think parts of this are very cute 3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Swiftwind's POV**

When ThunderClan had gotten to Fourtrees Swiftwind saw that WindClan was also on there way. When the two clans came into the clearing of Fourtrees the leaders came to a stop. The two toms nodded to one another then the two clans waited for Tigerstar and Leopardstar to come. When they did Tigerstar had some other cats with them, Swiftwind seen collars around some of their necks with cat's and dog's teeth studded in them. One of them was stand behind Tigerstar, he was a small black tom with one white paw. Then Tigerstar started talking.

"This is Scourge, leader of BloodClan. He is hear to _Help_ you join TigerClan" The ShadowClan leader said.

Firestar narrow his eyes and started to talking to Scourge. He told the BloodClan leader, and the other clans what Tigerstar had done in ThunderClan to try and become leader. When he was done Scourge wasn't sure if he should believe the ThunderClan leader, but said he would think about what the ginger tom had said. That was when Tigerstar snapped and tried to attack the black tom. What had shock the clans was that the small black tom known as Scourge had kill one of the strongest warriors in the clans with one blow.

"You have three days to face my clan or leave, this forest will belong to BloodClan" Scourge said then BloodClan was gone.

When the ThunderClan had gotten back to camp Firestar had told the clan what had happened. In three days the clans would run or stay and fight, but WindClan and ThunderClan couldn't take on BloodClan. There where to many cats in it. All hope seemed to be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Awsomeness! The next chapter won't be up for some time<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Brightheart's POV**

when the patrol had come back, looks of shock and disbelief on their face Brightheart began to worry. She ran over to Swiftwind and pressed her pelt to his. The black and white tom seemed lost in thought about something, but soon snapped out of it.

"What happened?" Brightheart asked.

Swiftwind didn't get to open his mouth cause at the same time Firestar had called the clan together. Brightheart looked up at Firestar along with the rest of the clan, till Fernpaw sat by her see looked like she was getting a little, a lot Brightheart herself. _I'll have to ask her about that_ Brightheart thought as she looked back to Firestar.

"Tigerstar is dead, his was killed with one blow. The cat that killed him was a cat from BloodClan... a clan Tigerstar had brought to the forest" As Firestar told the clan what the BloodClan leader Scourge had said there where some to shocked to speak. That was till the warrior, Cloudtail spoke "We can't let them drive us off!"

"Cloudtail's right! Some of us are to old or to young to leave!" The ThunderClan elder, One-eye said.

"Maybe if we RiverClan and ShadowClan joined us, then we might win" Swiftwind said.

"Your right... I will go speak with them at sun-high. Graystripe, Whitestorm, and Sandstorm will come with me" Firestar said.

Brightheart looked over to Swiftwind and give him a loving lick on his ear, the tom smiled and purred.

"I should go hunting, I see if I can find you a nice juicy vole" Swiftwind purred as he touched his nose to Brightheart's.

As the black and white tom left Brightheart went to speak with Fernpaw. When she had seen the gray apprentice she was by herself eating a water vole.

"Fernpaw?" I asked as I sat next to her.

Fernpaw looked over to Brightheart as she sat.

"Are you expecting kits?" The ginger and white she-cat asked.

"Y-yes... I am" Fernpaw said, looking at her paws.

"Who's the father?" Brightheart asked as she lied down.

"Cloudtail... I didn't think this would happen so fast Brightheart! I so scared" Fernpaw wailed.

"I am to" Brightheart said.

After that the two she-cats made a vow, that they would help one another with anything they could. That they would help one another with their kits, they where best friends in that little time.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm guessing a lot of you think Cloudtail rapped Fernpaw, well that might be it. We'll find out latter XD and yes I have started to work on this agin! Oh, and yes Fernpaw is made a warrior sooner then in the books :3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Cloudtail's POV**

The white tom was on a border patrol with Dustpelt, Ashpaw, and Thornclaw. It was sun-high and Firestar had gone to RiverClan to speak with Leopardstar. Whitestorm was unsure how things would turn out, but Graystripe and Sandstorm -as far as Cloudtail could see- seemed to know things would work out.

Cloudtail sighed as he mark the border and when he was done and walked ahead he felt Dustpelt's eyes burning into his back. Cloudtail slowed down till her was walking by the dark brown tom. Ashpaw had gone ahead to mark the border.

"What's eating you?" Cloudtail asked.

"It's Fernpaw, she's going to have your kits isn't she?" Dustpelt demanded.

"Yes she is." Cloudtail nodded.

"You better treat her right, and those kits." Dustpelt growled before going to join Ashpaw.

**Brightheart's POV**

Brightheart had help Fernpaw make a nest in the nursery and had waited for Firestar to tell him about Fernpaw. When he had returned he had jumped up into the high-rock to tell the clan that RiverClan and ShadowClan had join us and WindClan. Then when he was gone Brightheart and Fernpaw went to his den.

"Firestar?" Brightheart called.

"Come in." Firestar called.

The two she-cats walked inside the den, they saw Firestar with his mate Sandstorm, the two where sharing a mouse.

"I know apprentices aren't aloud to take a mate or have kits but I have a mate, Cloudtail and I'm going to have his kits." Fernpaw said, it seem she had gotten some courage from both Brightheart and Cloudtail.

"There isn't anything we can do about that, but you will have to be made a warrior sooner then planed." Firestar sighed then he got to his paws and add "We will give you your warrior name now but when the kits are apprentices you'll need to learn some more about fighting, hunting, and being a warrior."

"I'll help her!" Brightheart vowed then said "It's the best I can do, but once the kits can eat fresh-kill I think I can start training her little by little."

Fernpaw looked to Brightheart with grateful green eyes, the older warrior and clan leader also had a warm look in their eyes.

Then Firestar walked outside of his den followed by Sandstorm, Brightheart, and Fernpaw. When they had come into the clearing Brightheart saw that Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Ashpaw, and Thornclaw had just gotten back. Firestar called the clan together and said "Even though it is to soon, it is Fernpaw's time to be made a warrior for she will be a queen. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Fernpaw answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ferncloud."

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go, Chapter 9! Fernpaw is now Ferncloud and she is going to have Cloudtail's kits! Now Dustpelt don't get a mate till later on in the story XD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Swiftwind's POV**

It was close to the day when all four clans would go and fight BloodClan. The battle would be won by one of the two, but Swiftwind was hoping it will be the clans. The black and white warrior looked over to the nursery where his mate Brightheart was, now the apprentice Fernpaw was to be joining her. Swiftwind knew that the gray she-cat would be uneasy about her first litter, Brightheart was the same. But for Swiftwind what made him worry more then anything was the thought that a BloodClan warrior might break into their camp, bring with it blood and death. Not just to the warriors and apprentices, but to queens, elders, and kits. _Don't be a mouse-brain! _Swiftwind thought shaking his head. ThunderClan had good warriors and if any BloodClan cat came a mouse-tail close to their came they be crow-food before they could say 'mouse'.

Swiftwind almost jumped when he heard Firestar call the clan together. With a look around to see if Brightheart had padded out of the nursery. She had and was sitting next to Fernpaw, who's pelt had been cleaned. Swiftwind walked over to the two she-cats to she the white pelt of Cloudtail as he join the gray apprentice.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Firestar begin, as Swiftwind toke a seat next to Brightheart.

",Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked, as the gray she-cat padded forward.

"I do." Fernpaw answered with a glow in her eyes.

Swiftwind looked over to Fernpaw's brother Ashpaw, wondering if he was in anyway jealous. But he seen a look of pride in his dark blues eyes, and a bit of sorrow. Swiftwind knew he would miss sharing a den with his sister, but was happy that she was a warrior.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ferncloud."

It was the last day, the day all four clans would join together and fight. The clans had to win, not just for the right to live in the forest but to protected it for warriors and medicine cats to come, for apprentices to come, elders, kits, and queens. Swiftwind and Cloudtail where fighting for the saftly of their mates and their unborn kits. Brightheart, who's kits where due in almost a moon and Ferncloud's due in lass then two. Swiftwind knew that the other warriors had something to fight for, somtihng to make their claws sharper and their blows stronger.

Swiftwind looked over to Firestar who was leading with Whitestrom by his side. The two toms where talking as they got closer to Fourtrees. Swiftwind caught the sceant of RiverClan and ShadowClan. When the two clans had meet up Swiftwind saw that Leopardstar was leading both clans. Blackfoot was at the head of the ShadowClan warriors, but behind Leopardstar. The three leaders give a small nod to one another then start heading for Fourtrees once again. Almost as soon as they got to the edge of Fourtrees Swiftwind picked up WindClan sceant. That was when the warrior Onewhisker came running out of the undergrowth.

"Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackfoot. WindClan is already at in the Fourtrees clearing" The light brown tabby meowed as he saw the clan leaders.

When all four clans where in the clearing of Fourtrees they saw the shape of cats come. BloodClan cats, their leader Scourge at the head. When the forest cats came face to face with the cats from twoleg places time seemed to stand still. Everything was in slow mood as Firestar yelled '**ATTACK**' and the clans jumped into battle. Swiftwind noticed Firestar looking for Scourge so the clans could win the battle with the death of BloodClan's leader. The black and white tom didn't have time to think about that when a silver-gray about ran right at him. The cat's collar had teeth on it and the cat's claws where sharp with dog's teeth. The BloodClan cat tried to claw Swiftwind's side, but the black and white tom moved to fast. The cat's claws only hit the the end of his pelt, cutting off a few strands of hair from his pelt. Then as fast as the wind the black and white tom claw open the BloodClan cat's nose. The silver tabby let out a growl of pain as it glared at Swiftwind. The two then start that aim their blows at one another, claws gleaming in the light.

Swiftwind could see that after a short time the silver tabby was no longer attackong to kill but to not be killed. The thought was confirmed when the BloodClan jabbed a wound it had given Swiftwind. The black and white tom yelled in pain as his shoulder wound was hit, it had just stoped bleeding and with that strong blow the wound reopened. At that time, when the silver BloodClan cat ran off Swiftwind heard a yell. It was Whitestorm! As fast as he could, Swiftwind ran over to the white tom to see he was to late. Firestar was with the ThunderClan deputy. Swiftwind also saw that the apprentices of all the clans where attacking a the BloodClan cat known as Bone. One again this went in slow mood as the apprentices killed Bone, then when Firestar made Graystripe his new deputy. Then Firestar lossing one of his nine lives, bit lastly the death of Scourge.

* * *

><p><strong>This came out ok, not bad but not awsome. Anyway Brightheart's kits should be born in like two or so chapters. Ferncloud's in about three or four. I didn't name all the cat that died, I'll be doing that in the next chapter.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Brightheart's POV**

The ginger and white she-cat waited and waited, fear was slowing eating at her. What if Swiftwind was killed? Who would be a father for their kits! How could she rise those kits without him! Then Brightheart looked over to Ferncloud, she looked just as scared. Before Brightheart could say anything she heard a call from Spackletail as Firestar and the other warriors came back. The two queens ran out to see of everything was alright. Brightheart saw that Swiftwind was alright and that Cloudtail was leaning on the black and white warriors shoulder.

"The clans have won!" Firestar yelled and soon the clans joined in, yelling happily from their victory.

"But it came at the coast of the lives of our clanmates Whitestorm and Ashpaw. They where both brave warriors and I believe Ashpaw should go to StarClan with his warrior name," The ginger warrior announced as he padded over to the lifeless body Ashpaw.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Ashfur." Firestar said as he touched the gray tom on the head.

"Ashfur! Ashfur!" The clan called the fallen warrior's new name.

Brightheart saw the look of pain in Ferncloud's eyes as she looked at her brother's lifeless body. But before Brightheart could say anything to help her, she saw that Cloudtail sitting with her, their pelts brushing. Willowpelt, Whitestorm's mate lay by his body, Dustpelt was by her side trying his best to help her with this dark time. Brightheart almost jumped when she felt someone's lick her ear, but purred when she saw it was Swiftwind.

"We where lucky not to have lost anymore cats" The black and white tom sighed, tired from the battle.

"We can worry about that latter! You need to rest." Brightheart smiled as she lead Swiftwind to the warrior's den.

Six sunrises had passed since the battle, things seem to be calm as peace came over the four clans. Hunting patrols came and went, border patrols seen no trouble from the other clans. The wounds from the battle started to heal, the nursery full and soon to be fuller then before. Sandstorm had joined the queens and was expecting Firestar's kits. No cat had doubted that the two would become mates and some where unsure of how Dustpelt would take it. But the tom didn't seem to mind and he was now mates with Willowpelt, acting like another father for Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit. Some have started to say that Willowpelt would be back in the nursery with another litter of kits. The apprentices Bramblepaw was all alone in the apprentices, well only for a little less then a moon when Willowpelt's kits would become apprentices. _Around the same time my kits will be born. _Brightheart thought with a purr.

After another six days the elder Smallear died. The tom had died in his sleep one night, from what the others thought was old age. By now Brightheart was belly was as big as a badger, she had a felling she would have at lest three or two kits. Ferncloud was also getting very big.

It was that day that the clan had gotten more fresh-kill in camp then in moons, a good sign that new-leaf was here. All the wounds where healed and life only seemed to have gotten better. Sorrelkit and Bramblepaw had gotten very close other the past few days, the same with Rainkit and Sootkit.

* * *

><p><strong>This is more like an inbetween chapter, nothing really happening. But some things that will come into view later on. I killed Ashfur mostly to stop him from trying to kill Firestar and Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. I love Ashfur, but I have to say that when he did that I real wanted to slap him silly! Anyway there is some FirexSand and DustxWillow now... I very mad at myself for the lame ending but that's the best I can come up with for this one, next one might be better ;3<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Brightheart's POV**

Brightheart let out a screech of pain as the first of her kits came on it's way. The white and ginger she-cat had just started her kitting almost as soon as she awoke. Cinderpelt had come to the nursery as fast as she could well Ferncloud went to tell Swiftwind that the kits where coming, now the back and white tom was pacing outside the nursery waiting to be called in or if Cinderpelt needed him to get her anything. Willowpelt was there with Brightheart helping her with her kitting and giving her a lick on her ear when ever there Brightheart gasped from the pain. That was when she felt a painful spam, then when it was over Cinderpelt picked up a small wet bundle of fur and placed it in front of Ferncloud, who had just walked back inside the nursery.

"Lick it till it starts to breath." Cinderpelt ordered.

Ferncloud did as Cinderpelt told her, but not long after that the same pain pain came back, not as strong as the last one. After a few heartbeats another wet bundle of fur was place by Brightheart's forepaws. The white and ginger she-cat started to clean the small kit till it let out a squeak. Brightheart smiled as she looked at the two kits. As she was about to speak she saw Ferncloud pick on the kit she had dried then placed it next to the other kit.

"Two she-kits," Cinderpelt purred then she called to Swiftwind "Come see your daughters!"

When the back and white tom stepped into the nursery and saw his two kits his amber eyes glowed. He padded over to Brightheart and lied down next to her.

"There wonderful" Swiftwind smiled and lick Brightheart's ear with a purr.

The two looked at the two she-kits, one was a pure white and her littermate was ginger and black.

"I think the black one should be Whitekit and the black and ginger should be Mistkit," Brightheart smiled and then asked "Do you like those names?"

"I love them" Swiftwind purred, as the two started to suckle.

**(Time Leap)**

It was almost half a moon, Whitekit and Mistkit had opened their eyes in that time and where always chasing around the apprentices wanting to learn some battle moves from them. Mistkit mostly followed Sootpaw around asking him what it was like to be an apprentice. Whitekit was a lot calmer then her sister, not really bugging the apprentices as muck as Mistkit, but mostly in the Elder's den listening to their stories. A few other things had happened, and just like Brightheart had guessed Willowpelt was back in the nursery with another litter of kits. Sandstorm and Ferncloud where happy to have her back in the den as she knew a lot more about raising kits then the other queens. That wasn't it for news, Ferncloud's kits would be due any day now and Cloudtail couldn't wait to see them. Sandstorm's kits won't be here for at lest another moon or so.

**(Time Leap)**

It was now half moon, and Ferncloud's where coming. The gray queen was twisting in pain as she kitted. Cloudtail was waiting outside the nursery, a lot like what Swiftwind had done, but wasn't pacing. Brightheart, Willowpelt, and Sandstorm where there if Cinderpelt needed any help with anything. It was a good thing that Bramblepaw and Sorrelpaw toke the kits of their paws. The two where playing outside with the two apprentices. Then before Brightheart knew it one of Ferncloud's kits slide out onto the edge of her nest. Cinderpelt pick it up and placed it by Brightheart's paws. Knowing what to do from her own kit she started to lick the small bundle dry. When the kit give a small squeak she knew it was breathing. Then after what felt like a life time another kit came to join it's littermate. Cinderpelt put this one by Sandstorm's paws, then the last one came and was placed by Willowpelt's paws. When they had finished cleaning the tree kits they placed them by Ferncloud's belly. One of the kits was a black tom with a dark brown underbelly, the other was a brown tom, and the last one was a tortoiseshell she-cat. Brightheart didn't hear Cinderpelt call Cloudtail in, until she seen the white tom. When he looked at his kits her purred.

**(Time Leap)**

It had been a moon since Ferncloud's kits where born, she had named them Spiderkit, Shrewkit, and Lilykit. Some where around that time Sandstorm's kits where born to a brown tabby she-kit and a dark ginger she-kit, named Leafkit and Squirrelkit. Brightheart's kits where close to becoming apprentices and joining Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and Bramblepaw.

Times had been good for all the clans, new kits born and new warriors being named. WindClan had a litter of kits, the mother was Ashfoot and by the look of the deputy Deadfoot, he was the father. Graystripe's two kits that had lived in ThunderClan for a short time where close to being made warrior, a lot like Bramblepaw. Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and Sorrelpaw would be named as warrior not long after them.

Squirrelkit was the kit that got the others into trouble with some of the warriors, always one to show the clan that she thought she was ready to become an apprentice. Leafkit how ever was mostly in the medicine cat's den with Cinderpelt. Brightheart knew the little tabby wanted to be the Cinderpelt's apprentice. Whitepaw was very good with the younger kits, always looking out for them in any way she can. Mistkit was a bit like Squirrelkit, always getting into something. Spiderkit was a strong willed one and Brightheart knew he got that from his father Cloudtail. Shrewkit was a sweet one and always tries to protect Whitekit. Lilykit was a calm she-cat, and a lot like her mother Ferncloud, but don't let that foul you. She can be as strong as any warrior when she needs to.

As time when by They became apprentices then soon warriors. Squirrelkit became Squirrelflight, Leafkit became Leafpool, Spiderkit became Spiderleg, Shrewkit became Shrewheart, Lilykit became Lilycloud, Whitekit became Whitewing, and Mistkit became Miststripe. Life went on, there was times when the clans came head to head with something that wanted to get rid of them but the clans where always alright. Brightheart hopped it would stay that way for moons to come.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! This story is done! Now time to work on my other ones. Anyway this is a heads up, not all my chapters are gonna be long, and I try to make them at lest three pages but that dosen't always work out. Anyway The only kits I made are Lilykitcloud and Mistkit/stripe. Shrewkit/heart, Spiderkit/leg, and Whitekit/wing are from the books just with different fathers, I also forgot Willowpelt and Dustpelt's kit so you can make them up if you want.**


End file.
